


Strange y un poco de bondage con Stark

by Rigel_Strange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fetish, Lemon, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel_Strange/pseuds/Rigel_Strange
Summary: Strange no entiende porque razón tiene extraños pensamientos con Stark, estos son demasiados posesivos, lo único que quiere es marcar al castaño y dejarle saber a todos que Tony es suyo...¿Entonces como termina atrapado en su cuerpo mientras Tony esta atado y con una mordaza?Porque Strange no es el único con celos para su pareja...
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Strange y un poco de bondage con Stark

Si había algo que tenía Strange y que no todos conocían en profundidad era lo posesivo de ser. Algunos compañeros de "trabajo", si ser un héroe para las personas se le puede considerar como tal, sabían que era celoso con su pareja y que constantemente le dejaba marcas en el cuello para que supieran que Stark estaba con alguien.

Técnicamente la palabra a utilizar sería dueño, pero Tony reclamaría ya que según él "no es propiedad de nadie", aunque aceptaba que estaba más que coladito por Stephen.

Stephen por su parte intentaba dejar ese lado encerrado bajo llave al fondo de su mente, era algo que desconocía ya que de cierta forma era reciente esta actitud presente hacia Tony. Exactamente desde que empezaron a _salir_ , por lo que en cierta manera el mismo estaba asustado de sus pensamientos y algunos actos con Tony, y a razón de eso no quería asustar al castaño.

Pero cuando le dio aquella respuesta mientras estaban cenando en el Sanctum Sanctorum despertó aquel ser oscuro que intentaba ocultar, que no quería que viera la luz, ya que tampoco sabía como se lo podría tomar el otro.

¿Pero es que quien le responde a su pareja con una pregunta respecto a una foto desnuda diciendo que fue accidental? ¿Con cuántos otros pudo haber tenido un accidente? ¿Quizás solo lo hacia con su pareja?, pero Tony era conocido por su larga fila de amantes... ¿Todas esas personas, hombres y mujeres, lo vieron? Ya de por si estaba molesto debido a la cantidad de personas que recorrieron el cuerpo de su actual pareja, pero con esto debía entender que ambos tenían un pasado, el futuro era de ambos, pero igualmente le molestaba y saca a la superficie a ese demonio oculto.

-¿Stephen? ¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de su pareja lo volvió a la realidad. No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Decías...?- preguntó en respuesta. Intentaba concentrarse en su pareja, pero constantes imágenes de Tony con cuerpos sin rostro aparecían en su mente. Ese demonio estaba causando estragos.

Tony por otro lado siguió conversando respecto a algunas ideas que tenía en mente, indirectamente estas tenían que ver con las manos de Stephen. Su nuevo plan era combinar su tecnología con la medicina para ver si podía ayudar a su pareja y a otros que estuvieran en un caso similar.

Notaba que Stephen nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos y que lo que sea que estuviera pensando o recordando, le estaba molestando, una prueba de ello era el entrecejo fruncido.

De un momento a otro Stephen se levantó de silla y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, en ningún momento de su frase miró directamente a Tony.

-Disculpa, pero debo resolver unos asuntos... eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- y con eso fue que se alejó y perdió por entre los pasillos del Sanctorum.

Tony por su parte se quedó en el lugar, sin entender bien que acaba de pasar. Lo único que pasa por su mente son las palabras de Stephen _"eres libre de hacer lo que quieras"_. Algo en el tono en que dijo aquello cabreo a Tony, como si este no fuera suficiente para el hechicero, como si ya nada la importara, como que estuviera dejándolo de lado... como si ya no fueran nada.

Ante lo ultimo Tony se alarmó y se levantó inmediatamente para ir y hablar, gritarle en realidad, a su pareja.

¿Acaso que se creía ese mago de cuarta al querer romper con él sin una buena explicación? Estos meses que llevaban juntos se había intentado comportar para no causar que el otro se aburriera o se viera superado por su forma de ser. Pensamiento que constantemente aparece en su mente gracias a la _gran relación_ fallida con Rogers, la cual fue la más duradera con casi cuatro años y la que le dejó una herida que no creía que pudiera cerrar.

Hasta que llegó Stephen con su porte, su voz, esos ojos, su forma de ser, esa barba y esas canas que causaron que Tony se sintiera como una colegiala.

Llevaba recorriendo algunos pasillos y revisando una que otra habitación hasta que le pareció escuchar la voz de Strange. Se estaba dirigiendo al lugar cuando una mancha de color rojo lo envolvió y le hizo retroceder.

Iba a gritar en protesta, pero la capa le cubrió la boca y lo alejó de dicha habitación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si se estaba comportando así era porque algo estaba ocurriendo, la capa era demasiado apegada Strange y siempre lo cuida y consiente, sin olvidar la protección hacia el hechicero.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó cuando fue liberado en una habitación que parecía entre oficina y biblioteca.

La capa se movía nerviosa por el lugar, como si quisiera decir algo, pero aquello podría ser peligroso a la vez.

-Me estas asustando, ¿algo le ocurre a Stephen?- la capa "asintió" varias veces y enrollando una punta de la tela en el brazo de Tony lo acercó hasta donde estaban unos libros abiertos.

La capa hizo algunos movimientos en el libro para pasar las páginas, lo cual aún causaba sorpresa en Tony al ver a un objeto "desplazarse" con tanta soltura, cuando se detiene y señala un párrafo.

_Dimensión oscura._

Fue lo que alcanzo a leer y luego la capa le señaló un hechizo en otro libro, la diferencia es que presentaba algunas anotaciones, las cuales se encontraban borrosas debido a los temblores de Stephen, en donde específicamente le señala la frase "conexión y traspaso". Antes de decir algo un portal se abre al lado de Tony, de allí sale una mano, que por las heridas se nota que es de Strange y lo atrae dentro del portal, el cual se cierra antes de que la capa intente algo.

* * *

Cuando Stephen se levantó de la mesa y se marchó a la habitación más alejada del lugar, la voz nuevamente hizo presencia como un eco en su mente.

_Es Tony de quien estamos hablando._

_Esta manchado, corrompido, usado, sucio..._

_Quizás no fue un accidente, quizás solo contigo lo fue, no con otros._

_¿Qué te asegura que no esté con nadie más?_

_Es un Stark, arrogante, egoísta y terco. No quiere dar su brazo a torcer ante nadie... ¿qué te asegura que le importes?_

_Eres solo un reemplazo del otro, un juguete con el cual se divierte._

Stephen se encerró en la habitación, pero más parecía que se quedó encerrado en su propia mente. El lugar estaba en completa oscuridad exceptuando un zona que era iluminada por unas pocas velas. Solo veía la luz, no los objetos presentes en el lugar, estos permanecen en sombra.

De un momento a otro sintió como alguien le tocaba el pecho y nuevamente le recorrió esa sensación de una proyección astral, igual a aquella vez donde conoció a Ancestral, pero esta vez no era igual. Ya no observaba su propio cuerpo sino que estaba dentro, pero no era capaz de controlarlo.

Nuevamente esa voz se hizo escuchar.

_Tranquilo Strange, yo soy tu más profundo secreto, tu mas grande deseo... aquello que quieres alcanzar, pero que no te atreves._

_Yo haré un castigo para tu pequeño..._

_Yo haré, lo que con tu manos, no eres capaz de hacer._

_Yo cumpliré tu sueño en una realidad..._

_Yo conseguiré que jamás nos olvide. Que no pueda recordar el tacto de otra persona sin pensar en nosotros, que no resista el toque de otros porque añora nuestro cuerpo y lo que hacemos con el... que al verse en el espejo vea las marcas que le hemos hecho y quiera tener más..._

_Yo lo castigaré y le daré placer, para que de esa forma dependa solo de nosotros... ¿o más bien de mí?_

Dicho eso con ambas manos abrió un portal a la habitación donde generalmente estudiaba nuevos hechizos. Pudo ver a Tony y a su capa observando algunos libros, luego como su propia mano arrastró a Tony hasta donde estaba y oscuridad.

* * *

No podía ver nada, solo escucha las preguntas de Tony y lo asustado que estaba. Stephen sabía muy bien su fobia a los portales desde lo de New York, si bien ahora le era tolerable, esto solo ocurría cuando se le avisaba, nada inesperado.

-Stephen, esto no es gracioso, sabes cuanto odio que me sorprendas con portales- pero nada. No podía contestarle, no podía moverse, está confinado en su propio cuerpo. -¿Dónde diablos estás?- preguntó su pareja al no escuchar respuesta.

Sintió como su mano hacia un chasquido con los dedos y luego una luz iluminó a Tony, era extraño porque no había ninguna fuente lumínica para eso.

-¿Stephen? ¿Qué está pasando?...- conocía lo suficiente a Stark para saber que pese a que se mostraba tranquilo por fuera, estaba asustado de lo que ocurría y más aún, al no tener el control de la situación.

-Estoy molesto Ton... Anthony- escucha su propia voz de forma extraña, un poco más grave de la normal y pareciera como que hubiera eco en la habitación. De tal forma que el lugar fuera inmenso, pero lo conocía, era como cualquier otra habitación del Sanctorum.

-¿Molesto...? ¿Y de qué si puede saberse?- preguntó cabreado Tony, se cruzo de brazos y observo el lugar esperando ver aparecer al ser de las artes místicas. -Deja de jugar conmigo y muéstrate de una vez o tendremos serios problemas...

-Pero ese es mi plan, Anthony... jugar contigo y luego castigarte por tal insolencia hacia nuestra persona.

-¿Nuestra?- preguntó el hombre de hierro sin entender, pero luego se acordó de la advertencia de la capa. Algo le ocurría a Stephen.

-Cariño...- siguió diciendo, ignorando la pregunta del menor. -¿Crees que en verdad no haría nada al saber lo que hiciste?

-¿Y qué se supone que hice?- preguntó altanero. Stephen apareció de entre las sombras y se quedó a unos pasos de distancia del castaño.

-Parece que olvidaste tu desliz de dedo esta mañana- hizo un sonido con la boca y negó con la cabeza varias veces. -Enviando ese tipo de fotos...

-¿Es eso? Vamos Strange, como si nunca te hubieras equivocado al enviar un mensaje.

-¿Te equivocas muy seguido?- le preguntó Stephen de forma seca y cortante.

Tony dudo un momento antes de responder, pero al ver los ojos de Stephen se decidió por decir algo, aunque sentía que estaba cayendo en una trampa.

-No...

-Entonces confirmas que deseabas enviar esa foto...- antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo, Strange añadió. -Pero no a Stephen.

-¿Qué tiene...? Solo es... No. Si. No... espera... no es eso lo que quise decir... estoy...- pero antes de decir más, Strange nuevamente chasqueo los dedos y unas cuerdas se materializaron y se acercaron peligrosamente al hombre de hierro.

Tony se alejó unos pasos, pero estas se enredaron en sus tobillos y empezaron a subir por sus piernas. Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo ya que el movimiento era una extraña combinación como si una víbora estuviera recorriendo su cuerpo y las manos de Strange que se movían con delicadeza y sensualidad cuando estaban juntos por las noches.

-Stephen...

-No, pequeño Tony... Stephen no esta ahora, solo somos tu, yo y nuestro castigo para ti...

-¿Castigo?- preguntó alarmado al sentir como empezaban a rodear su cintura y como se escabullen por su entrepierna, se alegraba de seguir con la ropa puesta.

-Depende, quizás no termine siendo un castigo si lo disfrutas, quizás no pueda ponerme tan firme como quisiera porque Stephen no se lo perdonaría o quizás... yo sea más fuerte que el.

-¿De qué mierda estas hablando?

Strange se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de distancia del rostro de Stark, llevó su diestra al rostro del más bajo y lo acarició con delicadeza para luego apretarle las mejillas.

-Yo soy los deseos ocultos que tiene, todo aquello que quiere hacer, pero no se atreve. Yo soy el fuego que lo consume cada vez que te ve con otros, el deseo de poseerte y marcarte como suyo... ese soy yo, Anthony.

-No... tu eres solo un bastardo que se metió en la mente de Strange... ¡Ahora dime dónde está!- exigió pese a que las cuerdas le rodeaban el cuello y ya lo tenían inmovilizado del cuerpo.

Strange sonrió y llevó ambas manos frente a su rostro, juntos los dedos y los apoyó en su boca para así observar la imagen frente a él. Un Tony completamente amarrado, a su merced, para hacer lo que quiera con ese cuerpo.

-Tu querido Stephen Strange...- bajo las manos y se inclinó para susurrar lo siguiente sobre los labios del castaño. -Esta acá- llevó el índice a su cabeza, específicamente su sien derecha.

Tony abrió los ojos preocupado, ya que muy en el fondo de esos ojos imposibles de describir, pudo ver el miedo y arrepiento de _su Stephen Strange_.

-Ahora es momento de jugar...

Stephen hizo un movimiento de manos y la ropa de Stark desapareció, solo sintió como las cuerdas se apretaban más contra su cuerpo. Como pudo se miró y se dio cuenta que durante toda la charla con Strange estas hicieron intrincados nudos para poder someterlo. No tenía escapatoria.

La mano de Strange se acercó a su miembro y pese a que no quisiera, este empezó a reaccionar con los movimientos y presiones dadas por el hechicero, para cuando estaba jugando con la uretra, estaba completamente despierto.

Pese a lo absurdo de la situación, Tony no pudo evitar emocionarse. Tal vez porque siempre ha tenido que tener el control y manejo de todo, ya sea empresa, medios, vengadores y de su vida. Pero en estos momentos es otro quien decide, otro quien debe llevar el peso sobre sus hombros, y si bien le encantaría que Stephen estuviera cuerdo y no controlado por algún ente de una supuesta dimensión oscura, porque esa era la teoría más probable que se le ocurrió, algo le causaba la situación en sí y no podía evitar emocionarse.

Strange al parecer podía leer sus pensamientos porque le dio una sonrisa de medio lado, para luego levantar la diestra y que así el cuerpo de Tony se eleve y termine casi horizontal respecto del suelo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una presión en sus tetillas, el muy maldito se las estaba tirando, luego con cada indice empezó hacer círculos alrededor y las hundía un poco. Iba a reclamar cuando siente algo escurriéndose por entre sus piernas.

Alzó la mirada, pero no veía el rostro de Stephen, solo el movimiento en su retaguardia.

Un gemido salió sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero es que la dilatación con lengua es sumamente placentera y eso Stephen lo sabía, ya que a Tony le encantaba, pero solo lo hacía pocas veces, cuando tenía el suficiente tiempo para consentir a su pareja.

Un calor en su miembro le provoca saltar, algo caía en el lugar, era caliente, pero la molestia pasaba rápidamente, los primeros instantes se sentía extraño. Quería observar que era pero no pudo alzar la vista ya que Strange llevó su diestra al pelo de Tony y lo jalo para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Escucho como el mayor negaba, se alejó de su trasero y la sensación de vacío se hizo presente, no pudo evitar el moverse inquieto. Escuchaba como Stephen se acercaba por su derecha y como las manos recorrían su cuello, lo siguiente fue sentir como le obligaba a abrir la boca y le colocaba algo que le impedía cerrarla.

-Es una mordaza, cariño...- escuchó la voz de Strange y luego como algo rodeaba sus muñecas. -Y estas son unas esposas... No tienes idea de los sueños que ha tenido de tenerte encerrado en una habitación rogando por más... ¿sabes para qué es todo esto?

Pero Tony no respondió, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no deseaba escuchar nada de lo que dijera aquel ente respecto de Stephen. Si quería saber algo lo sabría de la boca de su pareja.

-No juegues conmigo Stark- dicho eso, hizo un movimiento con la diestra para cambiar su posición y tenerlo de frente. En eso jalo de la mordaza y un poco de pelo para inclinar el rostro hacia atrás, pero las cuerdas en su cuello se lo impedían por lo que empezó a perder de a poco el oxígeno. -Desea poseerte de tal manera que a futuro no pensarás en otra persona, ¿sabes qué esconde en el fondo?... él duda de ti.

Strange se acercó al cuello del menor y lo mordió para luego recorrerlo con la lengua y saborear la excitación que intentaba ocultar el pequeño Stark, con un movimiento de dedos hizo desaparecer las velas que flotaban y limpio el miembro de estar de estas.

Aquellas palabras calaron muy hondo en Tony, Strange le soltó y pudo respirar de mejor forma, pero la mordaza igual le dificulta hacerlo normalmente.

Lo siguiente fue sentir como Strange pasaba la lengua por su miembro, jugaba con el glande, recorría todo lo largo, lo sacaba de su boca y lo recorría por los lados mientras sus dedos se paseaban por el frenillo.

Conocía a Strange, anteriormente habían tenido sexo, muchas veces cabe decir, y pese a que el cuerpo, boca y manos eran de su pareja, la forma era totalmente distinta. No estaba presente esa constante preocupación y cuidado, sino que una especie de rabia contenida.

Tony temblaba de manera notoria, estaba por venirse ya que si bien Strange seguía jugando en su miembro, dos dedos se escabulleron más abajo y lo estaba penetrando. Sabía que a conciencia el mayor evitaba rozar su próstata, pero aquello no sería necesario porque estaba por venirse.

Cuando Stephen sintió los temblores y cómo contrae los músculos de sus piernas, supo que quedaba muy poco, por lo que con su zurda apretó la base del pene del castaño y le impidió venirse. Espero unos momentos y luego le hizo aparecer un anillo donde anteriormente tenía la mano, de esta forma su pequeño compañero no podría llegar a su tan ansiado orgasmo.

Podía escuchar los quejidos y lamentos de Tony. Sería fácil pasar cerca de veinte minutos atrayendo a Tony al borde, pero impidiendo liberarse y eso sería exactamente lo que haría.

Paso buen rato con el miembro del castaño en su boca, cambiando la velocidad de succión, los lugares donde jugaba con su lengua. El pasar los dedos por su uretra o hundir la lengua allí, algo que hacía desfallecer a Stark. Lo hacía con las manos, recorría con los labios todo el tronco mientras sus dedos apretaban suavemente el prepucio, soplaba su miembro luego de sacarlo para aumentar el placer en su pareja. No importaba ese dolor que empezaba a hacer notorio en la mandíbula, no importaba ya que escuchaba los lamentos de Tony y no había nada mas excitante que aquellos sonidos.

Si bien en un principio pensaba castigarle por dar a entender que enviaba fotos desnudo a cualquiera y querer marcarlo como suyo para que nadie se le acerque con ninguna intención, por muy samaritana que sea... con el paso de los minutos lo estaba disfrutando. Prueba de ello era que su propio miembro estaba despierto y atrapado contra sus pantalones.

También por breves lapsus de tiempo, era el propio Stephen quien tomaba la iniciativa, generalmente lograba hacer gritar a Tony cuando hacía una succión rápida con su lengua en el prepucio y movía los dedos rodeando su próstata.

Tony se dio cuenta que por momentos Stephen al parecer se hacía presente, pero estos eran muy breves. Tampoco podía llamarle, por la mordaza, para hacerlo reaccionar o pedirle que le suelte ya sus extremidades se estaban entumeciendo.

No fue necesario hacer notar aquello último, porque con un chasquido de dedos las cuerdas se movieron junto al propio Tony y quedó mirando al suelo. Seguía con la mordaza en la boca, pero ahora pareciera que estuviera en una caída libre por la forma en la que se vio nuevamente amarrado.

-Para que no digas que no te consiento- le escuchó decir y luego sintió como algo envolvía sus muñecas, hombros, piernas, caderas y pies. La irritación de la que no fue consciente hasta ahora, desapareció y observó que una especie de seda se interponía entre su piel y las cuerdas.

Bien, no podría decir que pese a todo su pareja no se preocupara por su comodidad, aunque cuando esto acabe igualmente le iba a escuchar y prohibir cualquier cosa relacionada con una supuesta dimensión oscura hasta nuevo aviso.

Sintió algo frio caer entre sus nalgas y como este descendía hasta su miembro, luego una presión, la cual se abría paso entre su cuerpo. Conocía lo suficiente a Stephen para saber que esta no estaba ingresando y que lo que sea que fuera estaba demasiado duro en la base pero flexible en lo demás. Supo que era un plug anal en el momento en que empezó a vibrar.

Si eso no fuera suficiente, sintió como varias manos se hacían presentes recorriendo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos alarmado, pero solo podía observar el piso, aquello lo desespero mas y empezó a moverse intentando liberarse, pero se calmó en el minuto que vio la mano de Stephen acariciarle una mejilla, luego otra mano aparece y se enreda entre sus cabellos.

 _< <Maldito seas tú y tus hechizos, Strange_. _> >_ No pudo evitar pensar Tony, al caer en cuenta de la situación.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo por su frente y como su vista era obstruida por alguna tela. Inmediatamente luego de eso las manos se concentraron más en los puntos erógenos que su cuerpo presentaba. La mordaza le fue retirada, pero no alcanzó a relajar la mandíbula cuando fue llenado por el miembro de alguno de los hechiceros presentes. Sintió como en sus manos habían dos más por lo que los empezó a masturbar pese a las restricciones presentes en ambos brazos. Una boca se trago la punta de su miembro, una mano estaba en su tronco y otra en los testículos.

Labios, dientes y lengua se movían por sus tetillas. Dientes marcaban su cuello perlado de sudor mientras alguien movía rápidamente el plug.

No fue consciente en qué momento la estimulación fue tanta que terminó por desmayarse, no sin antes correrse cuando finalmente el anillo fue retirado.

* * *

Stephen fue reaccionando de a poco porque algo se paseaba por su rostro de forma insistente. Abrió los ojos y vio a su capa, luego esta se le lanzo encima y le obligó a sentarse en el piso, después se alejó de su persona.

El hechicero observó el lugar, estaba en una de las habitaciones que desocupo con Wong ya que pensaban redistribuir el Sanctum Sanctorum. Se llevó la diestra a su frente para calmar ese dolor palpitante que se estaba haciendo presente.

Abrió los ojos y sin darse cuenta su mirada estaba hacia abajo por lo que vio su propio cuerpo con la ropa desarreglada y algunas marcas en su pecho ya que su camisa se encontraba abierta, sus pantalones no estaban en mejor estado.

En ese momento fue que todas las imágenes de lo sucedido en su mente llegaron de golpe causándole más dolor de cabeza. Se intentó levantar, pero cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la vista borrosa y el cuerpo débil busco la figura de Tony.

Solo pudo distinguir una mancha roja que cubría el suelo de madera, asumió que su capa estaba cubriendo a Tony. Nuevamente terminó desplomado en el piso al desmayarse.

* * *

La segunda vez que Stephen reaccionó se encontró en su propia habitación. Las imágenes de Tony en el piso le obligaron a sentarse en su cama, pero la voz de su amigo le hizo permanecer en el lugar y no levantarse.

-¿Sabes qué es más extraño que una capa que se mueva sola?- Stephen negó con la cabeza, pese a que la pregunta sonara como una mala adivinanza. -Que una capa que se mueva sola, me acorrale en la puerta y me lleve levitando a una habitación donde me encuentro contigo y Tony desmayados en el piso- Stephen iba a decir algo, pero Wong alzando la mano le hizo callar. -Se que están juntos, pero por ancestral, Stephen, ¿debo yo cuidar de ambos como si fueran adolescentes hormonados?

-No...- susurro Stephen como niño regañado por su padre.

-No- confirmó Wong. -Lo peor es enterarme de todo lo que le hiciste a Tony debido a que alguien de la dimensión oscura se apodero de tu mente.

-¿Tony? ¿Se apoderó de mí que...? ¿Dimensión oscura?- Wong al escuchar las preguntas de su amigo y ver su reacción, se dio cuenta que el otro no estaba enterado de lo sucedido.

-Te vi extraño de hace algunas semanas, pero pensé que era debido a cosas personales, ya sabes...- Strange no dijo nada, simplemente lo miraba fijamente, cosa que empezó a incomodar a Wong. -Por eso me fui un tiempo...

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-¡Estabas irritable Strange!- le gritó alzando los brazos. -No entendía como Tony te podía aguantar.

-¿Y por eso te vas?

-En parte para alejarme de ti y para ver si podía conseguir ayuda, pero entiendo...- miro a la capa, la cual pareciera que estaba "cruzada de brazos" observándolos a ambos. -Que la ayuda siempre estuvo acá- señaló a la capa. -No solo sirve para levitar, te protege de ataques místicos, por lo que cuando te la sacaste y luego te encontrabas débil... asumo que es eso, no estoy seguro- le explicó su loca teoría antes de que Strange dijera algo, y no es como que quisiera acabar con esto rápido y dejar al trió. -Esa cosa logró conectar con este mundo y entrar en tu mente, por eso no la volviste a ocupar...

-¿Y Tony?

-Según lo que pudimos averiguar- hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a sí mismo y a la capa. -Se metió con tus mas oscuros pensamientos y deseos, sacándolos a la luz...- nuevamente le impidió añadir algo. -Lo cual me asusta, no son mis gustos, pero los respeto. Volviendo al tema, estabas demasiado celoso con Tony y algo ocurrió, no se que, para que terminaran teniendo... lo que sea en una de las habitaciones. Te digo de inmediato que no vuelvo a entrar.

-Lo que quieras Wong, ahora dime como esta Tony- pidió Stephen sin moverse de su lugar, agradece la explicación, pero ahora deseaba saber cómo estaba su pareja. Debía disculparse.

-A tu lado- dijo para luego hacer un movimiento de manos que hizo aparecer un portal que paso por los tres, sacándolos de la zona espejo y volviendo al Sanctum Sanctorum. -Dicho esto sin que tu castañito se hubiera enterado, me retiro creo que deben hablar. Capa.

Pero la mencionada se negó y permaneció en el lugar.

-Como quieras- con eso Wong se marchó.

Stephen se acomodo en la cama y levantó la mano izquierda, se dio cuenta que estaba más temblorosa de lo normal, pero antes de tocar a su pareja la capa se interpuso.

-¿Capa? ¿Lo estas... protegiendo de... mí?- le preguntó herido, se sintió de lo peor al ver como esta "asiente". -Lo siento...

-Gracias Levi, pero debo hablar con tu padre- escuchó la voz de Tony. Este no se giró para observarle, simplemente quedó en el mismo lugar, dándole la espalda.

Stephen hizo el gesto de levantarse, lo que provocó que las sábanas se movieran y el hombro de Tony se descubriera. Había infinidad de marcas, las primeras que notó fueron dedos, dientes y de las cuerdas.

-¿Qué hice?

-¿Te hago una lista?- preguntó Tony con sarcasmo.

-Lo lamento tanto, Tony- Stephen se levantó de la cama y con pasos tambaleantes llegó al otro lado de la cama. Se arrodillo en el piso y observó el rostro de Tony.

Este estaba cansado, tenía los labios hinchados y con una o dos heridas de poca profundidad, pero su cuello tenía notorias marcas de cuerdas y de una mano, como si le hubieran ahorcado.

-Yo... tú solo dime y yo hago. Si quieres te puedo dejar en la torre, te puedo acompañar...- Stephen miraba para todos lados, pero no enfoca su mirada en los ojos de Stark. -Puedo curar tus heridas, si quieres que desaparezca lo hago... yo... yo... en verdad lamento esto, no quería que fuera así.

-¿Qué fuera así?- preguntó Tony con una voz monótona.

Stephen enrojeció y luego se mordió el labio, apretó sus manos en puño pese al dolor que esto le causa, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Stark.

-Bueno... lo que sea que poseyó mi mente... pues- Stephen en verdad estaba afectado si divagaba y titubeaba al hablar.

-Stephen.

-Aquello se metió con mis más profundos deseos y pensamientos, los saco a la luz... algunos que ni yo sabía que tenía.

-Te preguntare solo una cosa y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad Stephen, yo lo necesito.

Strange acepto y asintió con la cabeza, quería tocar a Tony, pero no se atrevía, sus manos se movían inquietas pidiendo acariciar cada herida que le fue causada por... si mismo ¿irónico, no?

-¿Desconfiaste de mí en algún momento?

Stephen no supo qué responder, así que opto por abrir su mente y corazón al hombre de hierro.

-No te puedo responder a eso la verdad...- Tony se iba a mover para largarse, pero la propia capa le cubrió para mantenerlo en el lugar cubriéndolo y haciendo de barrera con el hechicero. -Por momentos escuchaba una voz en mi cabeza que me hacía dudar de todo... y cuando me daba cuenta yo veía todo en rojo, no soportaba a otros cerca de ti, que te miraran, te toquen o que respiren el mismo aire que tú y eso me frustraba porque no sabía de donde salió todo eso... luego quería alejarte de todos y rodearte, llevarte a un lugar donde solos seamos tú y yo. Que pudiera ponerte un cartel o algo para alejar a todos de ti, porque te deseo solo para mi... es egoísta lo sé...

La capa se movió de tal manera que la "barrera" entre ambos se hubiera desintegrado un poco. Como si esta le dijera a Tony que lo que dice es verdad y no está mintiendo para dejar todo en el pasado.

-¿Por eso me hiciste todo esto?

-Lo siento, en verdad no quería que fuera así...

-¿Deseabas hacerlo, pero no de esta forma?- la manera en la que Tony preguntó esto era entre burla e incredulidad.

-Bueno... yo... pues he... pensamientos, tu sabes... ¿quién no?- Stephen no respondió nada concreto. Tampoco se dio cuenta que Tony hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando le preguntó sobre las fotos.

-Te diré esto solo una vez Stephen Vincent Strange- nombre completo. -En verdad me equivoque al mandarte la foto, pero antes que digas nada... no se la iba a mandar a nadie más, pese a mi historial y como crean que soy... yo pues... no he hecho algo así antes... que te quede claro...

-¿Entonces?

-Pues, mi plan era enviarte varias cosas, pero luego me enteré de que teníamos una reunión y me dije que no era el mejor momento, ya que te podrías molestar o quizás alguien las vería por accidente.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó molesto. Tony pensó que estaba molesto con él, pero Stephen estaba molesto consigo mismo. -¿Por mis malditos celos fue todo el malentendido?

-Y el ente que se metió en tu mente, no olvides es detalle.

-Pero Tony, no lo entiendes, esto se pudo haber evitado si lo hubiéramos hablado...

-En cierto modo tienes...

-Decimos a todos que estamos en una relación, pero no podemos hacer lo básico que es hablar las cosas... ¿qué clase de personas somos? ¿cómo diablos esperas que sea un ejemplo para Peter o Harley?- Tony no supo en qué momento, pero Stephen se estaba culpando de todo y solo viendo lo negro.

Eran tantas sus lamentaciones que cualquiera sospecharía que rompería con Tony para alejarse y no causarle mas daño.

-Alto hay vaquero- le hizo reaccionar o más bien la capa atrajo el rostro de Stephen hacia el de Tony, quien estaba sentado a lo indio en la cama con la sábana cubriendo de la cintura para abajo.

-Pero Tony...

-Pero nada, es un malentendido, que eso te quede mas que claro. ¿Hiciste esto tú por tu propia voluntad? No- respondió por su pareja. -Fue una cosa que se apodero de tu mente, fin... segundo o tercero, ya no sé... no vas a romper conmigo y yo no voy a romper contigo ¿quedo claro?- Stephen iba a decir algo, pero la propia capa se colocó detrás de Tony como si, nuevamente, estuviera "cruzada" de brazos.

-Claro que sí cariño.

-Eres un buen ejemplo para ambos adolescentes, una gran prueba es que puedes mantener a Wilson a raya con Peter, algo que no logró el capitán.

-Pues... gracias- un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Strange.

-Vas a encargarte de que esto se repita, porque...- y ahora fue el turno de Tony para sonrojarse, pero este le llega hasta el cuello. -¡¿Por qué me gusto, bien?!- gritó molesto. Stephen solo trago saliva y no dijo nada. -Sí, seras más delicado y tierno, porque harto que me duele el cuerpo por esas famosas cuerdas, y conste que no volveré a repetir la orden.

 _< <¿Orden?>>_ se preguntó Stephen.

-Claro que si bebé, lo que tu digas.

-Bien... ahora busca algo con que quitarme la irritación y luego dame de comer.

-¿Te vas a aprovechar de esto, no?- preguntó Stephen con mejor humor.

-¿Lo prefieres así o que yo te ate a ti?

-¿Algo en especial?, helado, caliente, nacional, internacional... tu dime y yo voy...

Tony no pudo evitar una sonrisa arrogante por tener a Stephen en la palma de su mano. Tuvo toda una mañana para aclarar sus demonios internos respecto de lo que pasó, y como bien pensó mientras todo ocurría, era relajante dejarle el cargo o las responsabilidades a alguien por una vez. Razón de que quisiera repetir, pero le diría la razón verdadera en un tiempo más a su pareja.

-¿Y tú... me vas a perdonar?- escucho que Stephen preguntaba, cuando alzó la vista lo vio hablando con la capa.

Esta se hacía de rogar y Stephen le buscaba convencer prometiendo cosas. Si bien a Stephen el resto de las personas causaban sus celos respecto con Tony, para Stark era la propia capa quien le quitaba la atención de Strange.

Quien diría que el hombre de hierro tendría celos de una capa hechizada, pero razones no le faltaban al ver como esta se envolvió y "abrazaba" al hechicero supremo. Tampoco olvidaba la vez que llego temprano al Sanctum Sanctorum y se encontró con su pareja durmiendo desnudo y la capa alrededor suyo, la muy maldita lo irritaba, por lo que debía poner un ojo en la capa, por mucho que le haya ayudado.

Nadie tocaba a su hombre excepto él y si debía tatuar en la frente de Strange: propiedad de A. Stark" lo haría.

-¡Stephen!- grito.

-Voy cariño- y con eso su pareja se dirige a la puerta de la habitación para salir e ir a comprar una crema que ayude a su piel a sanar y traerle el desayuno a la cama.

-¡Espera!- gritó para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso... no va a volver, ¿cierto?

-Wong dijo que no tendría problemas mientras tuviera la capa puesta, ya que también me protege de hechizos y que eso pudieron haber ocupado conmigo...

-¿Tu capa...? ¿Todo el tiempo?

-Al menos hasta que logre buscar un hechizo de protección que cumpla la misma función- le regaló una sonrisa y ahora si salio de la habitación.

Tony observó la capa fijamente y luego la puerta por donde marchó su pareja, esto no le gustaba para nada.

-Es mío...- susurro Tony observando a la capa de reojo, pero quedó en shock cuando esta hizo como una especie de negación y luego se marcha de la habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> **********  
> Esto sale a partir de Ironstrange quotes, de Mystradeislife, específicamente el chapter #51
> 
> Stephen: ¿Sabes porque te hé invitado?  
> Stark: ¿Porque te envié accidentalmente una foto desnudo?  
> Stephen: *echando vino en dos copas* ¿Accidentalmente?
> 
> Ps: Les recomiendo revisar el fanfic...  
> **********
> 
> Pues no estoy muy seguro de como se hicieron 13 hojas en word app, en un momento me senté a escribir sobre bdsm, pero me dije que mejor quedaba el bondage como tal y pues... se empezó a escribir, iba super motivado hasta que me toca almorzar y al volver no era lo mismo y para el final se desvirtuó un poco, pero creo que conserva un poco de lógica.
> 
> ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomates? ¿Amor?... Lo que usted quiera disponible al alcance de un comentario.
> 
> Saludos!


End file.
